


Lacing Up Arthur

by tetsubinatu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin helps Arthur dress in women's clothing. (Written in 2009.)<br/>(JFYI: If you prefer your crossdressers feminised this fic is probably not going to be your thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacing Up Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin has harsh thoughts about himself in this story. Please be assured that this is not my genuine opinion, but the reaction of a stressed character.

The crash of crockery smashing on the stone floor had Arthur whipping around with incredible speed. Fortunately it was only Merlin.

"Will you never learn to knock!" Arthur hissed in real annoyance.

Merlin kept his eyes firmly on the crockery, using a large shard to collect all the smaller pieces in. "Um. Sorry?" he said. "Shall I lock the door?"

Arthur nodded. Normally he wouldn't consider doing such a thing - only Uther - well, and Merlin, the idiot - would dream of entering his chambers without knocking, but he did feel rather vulnerable at the moment.

"And then you can come here and help me," he added.

The click of the lock was surprisingly loud. Arthur gazed out of the window as Merlin approached. "Well, lace me up!" he ordered, as if Merlin found him dressed in nothing but a lady's chemise and half-laced corset every day.

Merlin's hands were tentative at his back - as tentative as the first day he had laced Arthur into his armour. "I'm not sure..." he said. Arthur peered over his shoulder to see Merlin struggling with the long draw-strings of the corset.

"Have you never done this before?" he asked, a smile creeping over his face. "Never unlaced a woman's stays in a quiet corner?"

On cue, Merlin blushed.

"No fumbling under the skirts or inside a sweaty bodice?"

"Shut up, SIRE!" Merlin choked. "And anyway, this is different."

"It's just a corset. Why Morgana thought I would feel threatened by donning her skirts for the play I don't understand."

Merlin looked at him, golden and entirely masculine in the lace-trimmed chemise and corset. The sun silhouetted him through the thin silk of the undergarment, making it clear that he was not wearing a stitch of clothing under there. Merlin's body flushed with heat, pooling at the groin.

"Doesn't it feel WRONG to you?" he asked quietly. His fingers fumbled at the knots.

"Very odd," said Arthur, but his frown showed that he wasn't feeling the frisson of _ohgodsowrong!_ that was rushing through Merlin's veins.

Finally the knot gave, and Merlin began to adjust the corset. The chemise was all askew, and Merlin carefully, scarcely breathing, adjusted it with shaking fingers so that it sat even and low across Arthur's chest. He stepped back to look at it, trying to ignore Arthur's intent interest in his face.

There, now the chemise was right. The corset had to sit... _so_.

"Hold that in position," he said abruptly to Arthur. Arthur licked his lips and slowly brought his hands up to hold the corset steady. His head turned to follow Merlin as he circled to Arthur's back and began to tighten the laces, starting at the top. 

Of course it was entirely the wrong shape for Arthur. Morgana's willowy frame bore little resemblance to the broad athletic shoulders which tapered to a narrow but muscular waist under Merlin's fingers. The whalebone was straining in ways that it had never been designed to do. Merlin pulled and tucked so that it held Arthur as tightly as such a makeshift arrangement could do. 

The chemise had caught as he struggled with it, bunching high to one side. "Breathe in" he ordered, dropping to his knees, and he scarcely recognised his voice as he slipped his fingers under the corset, low at the back. His fingers grazed the curve of Arthur's buttocks as he pulled the bunching straight, smoothing the silk to sit neatly over the swell of Arthur's hips and arse. He tried not to think about what he was doing, letting his fingers do what had to be done.

Finished. He knelt there quietly for a moment, just breathing.

Arthur turned around. Merlin didn't raise his eyes. Oh God; even Arthur couldn't be oblivious to _this_!

"Do I look so much like a girl?" Arthur asked. His voice was strained. Well it must be a shock to find that your servant was such a freak that he grew hard as a rock lacing you into a corset.

"No," Merlin said huskily. "Not at all. I'll just help you with the gown."

The gown, laying on the bed neatly, was the exact shade of Arthur's eyes. Merlin helped Arthur to slip it over his head, struggling with the way the overly-tight sleeves fitted over the chemise. For a moment, as Arthur was trapped with his head under the skirts, Merlin was overwhelmed with the desire to push Arthur onto the bed and...

He gulped and pulled the skirts free, straightening the gown with smooth, broad strokes of his palms until it lay flat over Arthur's chest. Arthur remained utterly still under his trembling hands as he adjusted the neckline so that the broidered line of doves and apple blossom exactly mirrored the line of the chemise. Merlin smoothed the luxurious fabric to bring as much as possible to the back. 

There was a wide placket under the back-lacing of the gown, but it still didn't quite meet at the shoulders. Merlin considered removing the gown and attempting to tighten the corset still further, but he thought it just might kill him. Or possibly drive him insane.

"You'll need a shawl," he decided. "I'll see if I can borrow one from Lady Morgana."

"Can you?" Arthur wasn't asking from politeness.

Merlin nodded tightly, and practically ran from the room, struggling with the door latch before remembering how it worked. Once in the corridor he ran to the nearest privy and opened his breeches, spilling urgently at the first touch of his tortured fingers.

Morgana wasn't in her chambers, but Gwen lent him a shawl, puzzling over his red face and breathlessness. "There's no hurry, you know," she said, "We aren't due at rehearsal until dusk."

He just nodded and smiled at her before running back through the corridors to Arthur's room.

 _God!_ One sight of Arthur, regarding himself with puzzlement in the mirror and Merlin was hard again.

"I just look like me. In a dress." Arthur said.

Merlin handed him the shawl. "Will there be anything else?"

His mind was a-whirl. Surely Arthur would let him go? He wouldn't want to prolong the agony... But then again, this was Arthur.

"Sit down there and tell me what you see, Merlin."

Merlin sat on the indicated chair and gulped helplessly as Arthur swung another chair around to sit astride it, leaning with his chest on the back of the chair.

"I don't know!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Try a little harder, Merlin."

"Just... it's so _wrong_! It's you, and you're the best knight in Camelot, and you're in silk and lace and..."

"So it's the contrast?"

Merlin nodded helplessly.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Arthur looked so cool, so in control. Merlin just choked, and Arthur looked even more smug. "Go on, tell me."

"I want to..."

Blue eyes fixed on him with laughing curiosity. It wasn't funny!

"I want to touch you," Merlin said, locking his eyes on Arthur's. "I want to flip your skirts up and suck your cock dry. I want to run my hands over your belly and your thighs, and make them quiver, and then I want to finger your arse until you beg me to fuck you like a girl - and when you're finally sated and limp from coming so hard in my arms I want to play with your red-raw arsehole as my come leaks out of it, cleaning your thighs with my grateful, happy tongue."

Arthur blinked and shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"May I go now, Sire?" Merlin enquired politely.

Arthur nodded, his face quite blank behind his flushed cheeks.

As he ran for the privies again, Merlin wondered if Arthur would ask for his help undressing after the play tonight.


End file.
